To Meet Again
by anon97
Summary: Katherine was the one who Damon loved, but she chose his brother. Well now Elena has discarded Damon as well, again in favor of his younger brother Stefan, and him and Katherine have met up again. Will the two hit it off, or will this forbidden love only end in tragedy? And what happens when danger knocks on their front door?
1. Chapter 1

How can it really be her standing in front of him now? Katherine disappeared after the Cure was found, and no one has ever been able to find her.. until now. Damon stares into her eyes, as he is reminded of all the things he hates about her. All the reasons he should hate her. Turning them into vampires, terrorizing him, and ultimately hurting those he loves most in the world burn a fire inside of him that make him want to lung out and snap her neck in that instant. So that's what he does.

Only, Katherine is stronger than he, and she easily grabs his hand before it can reach her throat.

"Come on, you knew that wouldn't work." Katherine says to Damon cooly and with a smirk as she uses his hand to pull him closer to her. She is fully aware that she has the upper hand in this situation, as any five-hundred year old vampire could crush Damon in an instant.

"It was worth a shot." Damon is furious now at his weakness against her, but he says the words with a grin. She is right there in front of him, and yet he doesn't have the power to end her life for good.

"I guess it always is." Katherine whispers to Damon as she leans in seductively. She looks at Damon for a while, and lingers on his sharp blue eyes. They haven't changed since she first met him in the 1800's, and because of what she did to him, they never would.

Damon responds with a glare, he is mad at her for all the tragedy that has befallen him since he first turned. And even though Elena didn't choose him in the end, he still despises Katherine for what she did to her.

"Don't be so pouty, you're ruining my mood." She says to him as she releases his hand from her grasp. There is nothing left for Damon with Katherine. She is a parasite that has clinged to him his whole life, and there is no reason to stay in her presence for any longer than he needs. Before he can walk away Katherine says "Why be so fast to leave. I know you have nowhere to go. What with Elena choosing Stefan and all. " With that Damon pauses his stride, the wound is still fresh, and he is painfully aware that what she says is true.

For Katherine, she doesn't know why exactly she wants so badly for Damon to stay around. But when he turned to leave, something buried deep inside her screamed for him to come back. Maybe it was her loneliness, running from Klaus had never been a joy, and being alone all the time makes even the strongest person weak for company.

For a moment Damon considers taking her up on the offer of staying, but it is too soon, and he'd rather not stay another minute with someone who reminds him so much of the girl that just left him.

"I suppose I could. But that would mean I would have to be in your presence, and if I want to be tortured I can go anywhere." And so he walks off without looking back.

Katherine is hurt by his words, because despite all the horrible things she had done over the years to him, he still had never caused her unjust pain. Damon was still a good man, and she could see that the man she first met, and fell in love with in Mystic Falls all those years ago, still remained inside of him; even if she hadn't.

It wasn't until two weeks later when Katherine and Damon met again. Katherine first saw Damon at the park and approached him, with that same sly stride she always carried herself with.

"Funny seeing you here." She says to Damon as he looks up in surprise at the woman he thought he wouldn't see for a couple hundred years. That had been their fate in the past, they would meet briefly and then she would disappear never to be seen again. At least until she wanted to be found. But now it was starting to become clear to Damon that maybe she did want to be found. Why else would he be seeing her again?

"Hello, Katherine." He replies calmly. This time he won't let her get the better of him, and he won't show his nerves.

"Long time no see, some may say you're following me."

"And others may say you're the one who approached me."

"Touché."

"If you have nothing more for me, I'll be leaving now." Damon decides that he needs to leave. For some reason the horrors of Katherine are beginning to fade the more he talks to her, and he refuses to fall into that trap again

"It seems I'm making you nervous Mr. Salvatore." She's found it. His pressure point. Now that she has him squirming despite his best efforts, she will press until she has what she wants. And right now, what she wants is Damon Salvatore. Something she hasn't wanted in a long time

"If only you had that power over me still." Damon knows that she is onto him, but he still is trying to resist it. Only, the memories are starting to seep in. He remembers when they first met in Mystic Falls after he had returned from the war, she ran and he chased after her, flirtatious and innocent they remained for a long time. She said those same words to him in his family's garden on a cool summer eve. Under a big oak tree as wind blew through her hair, and rustled the leaves on the tree.

Now she is close to him. All the while he has been thinking, she has been inching closer and closer until they remain only inches apart. Damon lacks the willpower to step back, but he refuses to lean forward. Katherine knows that he is reminiscing about their romantic past, so with that knowledge she leans in close to him and whispers against his lips "Do you remember this?" And kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please post review and let me know how you think the story is coming! Also if you have any suggestions about where this should go PLEASE tell me! All ideas are welcome!**

Finally Damon has gotten the girl. It's always been Stefan. First Katherine, then Elena. She has given up on Stefan, and chosen him. After all these years, maybe she's finally ready to love him. And now as he stares into Katherine's deep dark eyes, he's beginning to remember all the reasons he loved her. He even had wanted to become a vampire for her, he had spent 150 years trying to free her from the tomb, and he hoped that maybe she was ready to love him too.

"I may have loved Stefan, but I also loved you." She whispers to him as they separate after a lingering kiss.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Damon knows how malicious Katherine can be, and he is wary of her. He doesn't want to fall into another one of her traps, or be her play toy for another 100 years until she's bored. But he's got no one else, and truthfully, neither does she.

With that, she kisses him again. "Is that better?" The seductive words escape her lips as she slightly separates herself from him, leaving only inches between them.

"You've still got some work to do." He realizes that he's slowly falling back in love with her, but he's not ready for her to know that yet.

"Haha" She chuckles slightly, "I guess I'm a little out of practice." Katherine flashes her signature smirk at him. They begin to walk through the park together. Not a word is spoken, and yet there is a sizable amount of similarity between them. It's as if they never separated, and they have returned where they left off so many years ago.

As they walk hand in hand, Damon begins to ponder about how they are together, and who they are separately. The similarities are astounding. Both of them are consumed by selfishness, and have always looked out for themselves alone. When needed, they are ruthless in their actions, and most often choose not too linger on regrets. Malicious and deceitful in nature, they have always been intent on receiving what they want. Despite their downfalls, they are good people at the core. Even if the core is so deep, it only comes out once every couple hundred years. When it matters, they both make the right decision. The only difference is that Damon has had the opportunity to have those in his life whom he could care for. People like Stefan, Elena, and even Katherine for a time. But perhaps given the chance, Katherine could feel that way too. Maybe even about him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't hesitate to make suggestions**

"Do you trust me?" Katherine turns to Damon to ask this question. She sincerely wants to know if he will trust her. But should he trust her? Katherine knows she doesn't deserve any trust.

"No." Even though Damon is slowly falling for Katherine again, he absolutely does not trust her. She's as deceitful as he, and it would be reckless.

"Will you ever?" She hopes that one day he will be able too. Although she knows it isn't smart for him to do so.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asks, and Katherine knows her answer as well as he knew his.

"No." It's been five hundred years since she's done this: be honest. Katherine is free from Klaus, and in no danger anymore. She doesn't need Damon for anything other than companionship, and even though she's burnt this bridge many times before; could it be rebuilt?

It's been so long since they have been together again. After Katherine pretended to die in the tomb, Damon spent all those years loving her, and trying to save her. Then, when he found out she lied, he spent so many years trying to kill her. But how does he feel now?

For Damon, there's a mix of emotions running through his head. How can he believe her? He knows he shouldn't, and yet, a good part of him wants too. Katherine has always had that allure, even when he wanted to kill her; he couldn't.

Soon Damon is snapped from his thoughts by a bullet whizzing between their heads. Standing there in front of them, is Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asks Damon. He came to kill Katherine, but not Damon. He loved her, and she lied to him. She deserved to die, and her life only caused others more strife. She was not worthy of redemption. No more chances.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon knows they have no way of killing Elijah, while he seems to have 12 sitting inside his gun.

Seeing Damon and Katherine together hurts Elijah in a way he didn't think it would. He had given up on Katherine, and still it offended him to see her with someone else. He had thought her incapable of truly loving someone else, but it seemed she had managed to do so, and with someone other than himself.

"She will only bring you pain. Let her die, I will spare your life." Elijah knows Damon has wanted to kill Katherine before, although now, given the chance, he seems hesitant. "It's not worth your time, just give her to me." Elijah tells Damon these things, and Damon knows its true. As long as Katherine is alive, others will suffer. Elijah continues, "Think of what she did to you, to Stefan, to _Elena_." He has struck a chord with Damon. The wound is still open and recent. Soon, he is being reminded of all the pain she brought to his life. She created a wedge between him and his brother, as well as terrorized the love of his life. "She is _incapable _of love." Elijah is so close to killing Katherine once and for all, now the only one standing in his way is Damon.

"That's not true!" Katherine screams at Elijah. After staying silent for all this time Elijah has been insulting her, her anger has boiled over. "I loved you! I did." Tears are welling up behind her eyes, as she thinks of the love she lost. Elijah is stunned silent, he is still intent on killing her, but has been stayed for the moment. "But I love myself more." With that, she is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you think of the story as well as any suggestions you have for where it should go!**

Elijah and Damon stare at one another questioningly. Damon has never known exactly what to think of Elijah; he helped them, but also betrayed them. For the most part, he is an honorable man. But his family has caused everyone so much strife, and Elijah is not exempt from the blame.

Elijah has never been particularly fond of Damon's attitude or lifestyle choices. Over the years, Damon has taken numerous lives in cold blood out of thirst, and that part of him will always reside somewhere in him. He is unlike his brother, although not necessarily to a fault. Despite his downfalls, he respects the man for doing everything in his power to protect his loved ones. Elijah questions Damon's trustworthiness, he had always worked through Elena before when making deals. But Elena is gone, and now only Damon remains.

"She has to die." Elijah is the first one to speak. He knows in the end Damon will do whatever he wants, but perhaps he can still be persuaded.

"That's your opinion." Damon replies craftily. He agrees with Elijah to a certain extent, but he doesn't want him to know that he could be further influenced on this matter.

"It is fact." Elijah is becoming annoyed with Damon's calmness. He was so close to killing Katherine, and now she's gone.

"And that's your opinion." If Damon can stall Elijah a while longer, maybe he can have some time to actually make a decision.

In a flash, Elijah is right next too Damon. The strong and powerful Original leans into Damon's ear and whispers firmly and evenly,

"She must die." A moment of pause before Elijah leans in again to add, "And she will. "

Then he's gone. As soon as the word die rolls off his tongue, he has disappeared. Damon is left staring into the black night. He melts into the atmosphere around him in his black leather jacket worn with age, and begins to walk around in an effort to clear his head. After no more than three hours, Katherine appears.

"Long time no see." Katherine grins at Damon mischievously. He's always been a sucker for that smile, it's devilish as well as sexy, and it makes him question everything he's ever known.

"Not long enough. Elijah still might be lurking around." Damon isn't sure if he wants to kill her or save her, but until he knows, she's better off alive.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Katherine is fully aware of his inner struggle, and the result of that could determine how long she remains on earth. Despite her calmness, she is worried. Elijah is powerful, and after five hundred years of running, she doesn't want to start again. And what she said to Damon was true, she did love him, and maybe she can again.

"But why would you return, why take the chance?" Damon is exceptionally curious as to why she would come back. It doesn't make sense. When you know one of the most powerful vampires in the world is hunting you, you don't come back to the scene of the crime.

"For you." Now she is right against his face, and the words come out at just above a whisper. Damon has always been doubtful of her honesty, and rightfully so, but why else would she come back? It's the only answer that makes sense. Maybe she was telling the truth for once. With that thought, he kisses her. All of their passions uniting in a moment of bliss as their lips come together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys but I think this is the end! I hope you all liked the story! If you have any suggestions for a continuation feel free to review and I may add. **

Damon rolls out of Katherine's bed and onto the hardwood floor. The floor is creaking beneath his feet, and the rotting wood seems it could fall apart at any moment. Once under the warm water, he reflects on the recent events. Katherine had said she returned for him, could that really be true? He obviously thought it was true enough at the time to sleep with her.

The house was once beautiful but now cursed by age. It's the nicest foreclosure in town, but that doesn't mean much in a town like this. They are on the outskirts of Massachusetts, and what was once a prosperous city, now remains as the remnants of what once was. Many windows are broken, and the door handles are likely to fall off shortly. As Damon is looking about the house, he hears a creak from the bedroom and when he turns around Katherine is standing before him.

"So, you have fun last night?" She says with a sexy and mischievous smirk. Katherine is standing there in a towel, and he can hear the shower already running.

"I've had better. I've had worse." Damon did enjoy the other night, but he doesn't need her to know that.

"Oh, but I can see right through you Mr. Salvatore." Katherine remarks as she takes a few steps closer to him. He's not backing away, but Damon wants to get a few more things straight before he does this with her again.

"Better get in there before the water gets cold." Damon says motioning toward the shower. Katherine begins to walk toward the open shower door, but before she's stepped inside completely she asks seductively, "Would you like to join me?" With those words all the ideas about dismissing Katherine are gone, and all that's left is a burning desire to join her. "It couldn't hurt." He replies with a grin.


End file.
